Choice, A Love Story
by lacking a better name
Summary: A multi-chapter songfic based on Taylor Swift's Love Story. "What do you want?" Draco asked, his voice was rough, his hair messy. "Draco, I..." Hermione's voice caught in her throat...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling, while the song belongs to Taylor Swift. I found the lyrics at this site .com/love-story-taylor-swift/

**AN: **This is my first attempt at a Dramione, though I read so many of them, and this is my second fanfic.

_Choice, A Love Story_

_Part 1_

_We were both young, when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air_

Hermione walked through the almost empty corridor of the Hogwarts Express, compartments on either side of her. She felt the rumble of the engine beneath her feet, heard the murmur of voices and laughter through glass doors as she wondered to the rear of the train, hoping to find some semblance of solitude, but all the compartments she passed were occupied.

Hermione continued until she reached the door to the rear balcony. She hesitated for a moment, glancing around her, not wanting to get in trouble. She then quickly opened it, went through and closed it with a click. She turned around to find a boy her age, with a pale pointed face and striking grey eyes, leaning against the railing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hadn't realized anyone else was out here." Hermione said quickly. When he didn't reply she spoke again "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy." He said it with a smug arrogance, a smirk playing across his features.

"Malfoy! Really? I've read about your family in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_. Your ancestors have been rumoured for doing dark magic for centuries, though I, myself, don't see the appeal. It's a rather touchy subject, I must say, but I find it quite fascinating." She spoke quickly, her eagerness to share her knowledge and opinions with someone causing her to lose all tact. Draco sneered at her, his next words were filled with malice.

"Glad my family's dark history could amuse you. Though, I doubt that your family has never practiced dark magic."

"Oh I can guarantee that my family has done nothing of the sort. I'm the only one with magic in my family." Hermione expected him to feel bashful, instead he was disgusted.

"So you're a muggleborn. A mudblood. What a waste of my time." He glared at her before shoving past and walking out the door. She looked after him confused and hurt, not knowing what she did wrong or what she had said to cause such a reaction.

Hermione felt the screech of the brakes as the train began to slow, casting one more glance at the miles of track behind her, before going back inside to gather her things.

After the first day of classes, Hermione found refuge in the large library of Hogwarts. As she walked among the shelves, running her fingers along the spines of books as she passed, she tried to forget about the hurtful comments she had heard throughout the day, but every name she had been called she had understood what it meant, all except one.

Mudblood. The boy, Draco had called her that, and he hadn't been the only one to do so. She walked up to the librarian and despite the woman's severe and sharp features, asked politely where she could find a dictionary. With a huff of annoyance, the librarian led Hermione to the proper aisle and pulled a book from the shelf, handing it to her.

Hermione's arms sagged under the weight of the large book and she quickly found a table to sit at. She flipped through the pages, finding the page with the mu's and slid her finger down the page until she found it.

_**Mudblood: **__a derogatory term used to describe a witch or wizard of muggle descent. Among pureblood society to be deemed the worst filth, lower than even muggles themselves._

Hermione slammed the book closed, ignoring the single tear slipping down her cheek.

_I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know…_

Hermione entered the library and sat down at a table set apart from all the others. She placed her bag in front of her and reached inside of it for her familiar and worn copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. She flipped through idly, until she came to her favourite part and began reading.

"How do you do it?" a voice interrupted her mid word and Hermione glanced up, noticing that the library had emptied. She checked her watch, finding it to be past the start of dinner, before addressing the person in front of her.

"How do I do what, Malfoy?"

"Beat me in every class." He sat down across from her. "Do you cheat?"

Hermione let out a sigh of exasperation "No Malfoy, I do not cheat. I know it may be beyond your grasp of understanding, but there's this strange thing called studying, and for some reason, it seems to help me remember things."

Draco glared at her. "There was no need for sarcasm Granger. I simply wanted to know how it was possible for a mudblood to be intelligent. My father always told me that your kind were ugly and stupid and dumb, that you were a waste of magic." His hands had clenched themselves into fists "Then you come along and seem to beat every pureblood in the class. So how do you do it?"

"I've told you. All I do is study." Hermione stopped putting her books away and stared at him. His pale face was twisted into a sneer, his grey eyes staring into hers. She took a deep breath "Have you ever considered that your Father may have been wrong? That maybe purebloods are the same as muggleborns and halfbloods?"

"Never." Draco replied, getting up and walking away from her. Hermione called after him.

"Wait Malfoy, which question were you replying to?" He stopped and turned to face her.

"I don't know."

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go…  
And I said…_

"Where are we going? If we get caught -"Draco cut her off with a hand over her mouth, pushing her back against the wall.

"We're not going to get caught. Filch is busy with Peeves and we're the only prefects working this floor. Stop worrying Granger." He removed his hand and kissed her slowly on the lips "And just enjoy it."

He kissed her again, this time more roughly, biting her lower lip, pressing her more firmly against the wall with his body. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the silkiness of the platinum locks. She grasped a handful of it when he slid his tongue into her mouth, and she battled his with her own. She let out a moan of pleasure, then an exclamation of surprise when he was torn forcibly from her.

"What the-"Draco got out, before a fist came smashing into his face. Hermione let out a scream of fright when she saw the blood. She went to go to him but was held back by Harry.

"Harry? Let go of me!" She tried to loosen his hold on her arms but he was unrelenting, staring at her in concern.

"Hermione, are you alright? What did he do to you?" He asked, trying to check her for some kind of injury. She pushed him away.

"I'm fine! Now let me go. Draco's hurt!" she turned back to see Ron and Draco fighting, fists and feet flying, wands forgotten in their fury. "What the hell is he doing? Get off each other!" She screamed at them, but was ignored. She turned to Harry instead.

"We need to stop them." She reached inside her pocket and withdrew her wand, but Harry stopped her before she could mutter a spell.

"Why did you call Malfoy Draco?" Hermione tried to free her wand arm but Harry wouldn't let her, his own anger now evident in his voice "Hermione-"

"I'll tell you later. Right now I need to separate them before they kill each other!" She pulled her arm from his grasp and said a quick spell, causing both boys to fly apart and land several feet away. Hermione rushed to Draco.

"Are you okay? Oh Merlin, there's so much blood." Hermione pulled his head onto her lap and began muttering healing spells, too preoccupied to notice that Harry had helped Ron to stand.

"Granger, I'm fine, really. I can handle the Weasel." Draco stood up, only slightly leaning on her for support. He grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze "I'm-"

"Get your bloody hands off of her, you sodding git!" Ron bellowed his face mottled with rage. He limped towards them and pulled Hermione roughly behind him, standing between her and Draco.

"Ron! What is the matter with you?" Hermione yelled. She stepped between them, placing a hand on both their chests, restraining them. Draco looked livid.

"Don't you dare grab her again, you fucking Weasel." His voice low with fury.

"Or what? You're going to get your Deatheater Daddy to come after us?" Harry responded. His and Ron's hands were clenched into fists.

Draco inhaled a sharp breath and drew his wand and held it to Harry's neck. "Insult my Father again Scarhead, do it. Then let's see how you save the fucking world without a head!"

"Draco! Stop it, please!" Hermione grabbed onto his wand arm, placing herself between him and the other two.

"Get out of the way Granger." Draco told her. Hermione just shook her head, no. "Move Hermione!" He yelled.

"No Draco." Harry and Ron had drawn their wands behind her. If she moved, they wouldn't hesitate to hex Draco. He glared at her.

"So you choose them. The fucking golden trio always sticks together, right?"

"No, of course n-"Hermione started, but Draco cut her off. Betrayal shone in his eyes, before a mask of indifference hid his emotions.

"Save it Granger. You made your choice." He glared at the two boys behind her and left, his steps echoing in the silent halls. Hermione started after him, but once again was restrained by Harry.

"Hermione, what the hell was that?" Harry asked angrily. Hermione turned to him

"Let go of me." She said, her voice deathly cold, and Harry did, shocked at the tears gathering in her eyes.

Hermione ran down the hall, trying to find Draco. She yelled out his name, not caring whether or not she was caught anymore. Her feet clapped on the flagstones as she ran toward the dungeons. There she saw him, leaning against the cold wall, his head in his hands.

She approached slowly, but the sounds of her steps alerted him of her presence. He glanced up, and quickly masked his look of hurt.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, his voice was rough, his hair messy.

"Draco, I..." Hermione's voice caught in her throat, tears carving paths down her cheek "I'm sorry."

"For what exactly? Doing what any other person would do? Choosing Potter and his fucking sidekick Weasley?" Hermione went to touch his arm, but he flinched away from her.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" She exclaimed. He grabbed her roughly and pushed her against the wall, his face inches from hers.

"Stop what Granger? Stop swearing? Stop breathing? Stop being a Malfoy? What the hell is it that you want?" He screamed at her. His breathing was heavy and his grasp on her arms painful.

"I want you." Hermione whispered. He let go of her roughly, taking several steps away from her. His face was unreadable.

"Well it's too late for that. You made your choice Granger. Now live with it." He walked away for the second time that night.

"Draco please!" Hermione cried, but he ignored her. She sank to the floor, sobs racking her body.

"But I chose you."

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

**AN: **OK so this was a originally a two part songfic, but as I wrote the second part it got a bit long. I've got a bit of writers block for the next part, so I'm posting this, hoping that the reviews will give me some inspiration.

Please tell me what you honestly think, and point out any grammarical errors.

Thanks for reading (:

lacking a better name


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise belongs to their respective owners

**AN: **I just want to clarify that there's no real time period for this. It jumps a lot, but I'm hoping it's not confusing, just vague.

Also, I've taken into considerations my reviews and have upgraded the first chapter if you want to reread it, as well as changed the title, with help from Terra.

And I want to sincerely apologize how long it took me to write this second part. My Microsoft Word had expired and I just recently got a passkey for it. I hope this make up for the wait :)

_Part 2_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Oh, Ohhh_

Hermione glanced about herself nervously, searching the dark clearing for any signs of movement. A hand clamped onto her shoulder and she spun around, wand drawn.

"Draco! Don't do that!" Hermione yelled, then lowered her voice. "Where have you been? I can't stay long, Harry and Ron wi-" Draco's lips on hers silenced her. He wrapped his arms around her and Hermione felt herself pushing herself closer, enjoying the warmth of his body in the cold November air.

"Shhh… Granger you worry too much." Draco said. His hair was longer than the last time she had seen him, three weeks before, and his face was paler then usual. Hermione reached her finger up to trace the heavy bags under his eyes and noticed a half healed scar on his temple. Her fingers lingered there a moment.

"What's this?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"It's nothing, just a quiditch accident." Hermione looked at him suspiciously and Draco gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from his face, causing Hermione to wince. He pulled back her jacket sleeve to reveal long angry scratches crisscrossing her forearm.

"What the hell is this?" Draco's voice was like ice, but his touch on her arm gentle as he traced the vivid red lines.

"Nothing, just a quiditch accident. You know how those are." Hermione said spitefully, pulling her arm from his grasp and tugging down her sleeve.

"Dammit Granger!" he strode away from her angrily. " What else am I supposed to say? What do you want to hear? That my crazy Aunt likes to practice her _Crucio _on trainees! Or how about the fact that Voldermort enjoys using the _Imperious_ curse on my father to beat my mother and me? What is it you want to know Hermione?" Draco was panting as he struggled to calm down, knowing he had revealed too much about life at the manor.

"What are you training for Draco?" Hermione asked quietly, a look of absolutely desperation in her eyes.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You said that Bellatrix likes to torture trainees. What the fuck are you training for?" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione, I-" Draco started but she cut him off.

"Don't Draco! You want to know what happened to my arms? I was attacked by Fenhir Greyback while trying to save a muggle family! I barely got away without being bitten, unfortunately, the muggle family wasn't as lucky." Hermione paused in her tirade, staring at Draco's sullen expression. "Oh, does it disgust you to think that I almost became a werewolf? Just one more blood deformity to add to the list, right? One more reason why I shouldn't exi-"

"Shut up Granger! Shut the fuck up!" Draco grabbed her roughly, holding her at arm's length, glaring down at her as she glared back at him.

"What Draco? Isn't that what all Deatheaters believe? That my kind is nothing more than filthy mudbloods?" Hermione pushed him away violently. Fighting back tears, she walked over to the edge of the clearing, her back to the man she loved. Hermione heard him speaking quietly behind her.

"Why can't we have one time where none of this matter, where we don't fight about whose side is right, or deserves to win? Why can't we just be Draco and Hermione, two 19 year olds who are crazy about each other? Why does the war always need to matter?" He walked towards her as he spoke, turning her around to face him. "Why can't we just escape it for a little while, Hermione?" She let herself be pulled into his arms, wrapping hers around him.

"Because Draco" she replied quietly, whispering into his ear "because it's what is going to keep us apart."

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go…  
And I said_

Hermione glanced up as the door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place slammed shut, Mrs. Black's screams silenced with a flick of the enterer's wand. She put down the quill she was using and rose from her chair at the kitchen table as Harry and Ron stormed into the room, followed by Lupin.

"Where's Kingsley?" Hermione asked, setting the platter of sandwiches down that Mrs. Weasley had prepared for their return. They had received information about a Deatheater raid on a small village and the four had gone to investigate. Hermione had deigned to stay back and do more research on Horcruxes, resting an ankle she had injured on a previous mission.

"He's gone to inform the Minister of the present circumstances. The mission didn't go as planned." Lupin replied.

"Didn't go as planned? It was a bloody trap!" Ron exclaimed angrily. "The slimey gits were waiting for us as soon as we apparated in!" He grabbed a large sandwich, as if his tirade had made him ravenous.

"Is everyone okay?" Hermione asked, scanning each of them for severe injury. Ron noticed her distress and relished the attention.

"Nah, we're fine Hermione. But there were at least 10 of 'em." Ron answered, taking large bites of his sandwich, speaking in-between chews. "I almost got hexed by Malfoy, but I was too fast for the prat and got him first." He said proudly, and would have continued talking if Hermione hadn't interjected.

"Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy?" she asked, but already knowing the answer. Harry stared at her hard as she spoke, and she tried to hide her desperation.

"No. It seems the youngest Malfoy has joined the ranks of the Deatheaters." Lupin replied.

Hermione felt her entire system break down as icy realisation flowed throughout her body; she struggled to control her features, but Harry noticed and spoke

"It's a good thing you broke it off with him then, isn't Hermione? I mean, it would be bloody horrible to be in love with a deatheater."

**A/N: **Okay so I've decided to make this into a multi-chapter story, with at least 3 parts, simply because it's getting much longer than I thought it would be.

Again, mention any errors or suggestion in the review. I strive off of feedback :) I will try to update as soon as possible.

Thanks for reading :D

Lacking a better name


End file.
